


You Don't Know Me (But I Know You) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, they're kind of sort of bros, tony has a heart to heart with coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "You Don't Know Me (But I Know You)" by sarcastic_fina.</p><p>"[Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/501049">Red Ribbon</a>] Tony might not have been playing a direct role in his daughter's life, but he always looked out for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me (But I Know You) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts), [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Don't Know Me (But I Know You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501933) by [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina). 



Length: 28:43  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20don't%20know%20me%20\(but%20i%20know%20you\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for themusecalliope. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks to sarcastic_fina for permission to podfic this. Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> And yes, I'll be podficcing the rest of the series too.


End file.
